Italiano-Interlingua c
cabaret sm cabaret sia come café chantant che come set per the o caffe, > cabaretero cabina sf cabina, di pilotaggio governaculo, al mare vestiario cablogramma sm cablogramma, > cablar cabotaggio sm, cabotage, > cabotero, cabotagero cacao sm cacao, butyro de cacao caccia sf chassa cacciabombardiere sm avion de combattobombator, interceptor cacciagione sf chassa cacciare vt chassar, mandar via expeller, ~si mitter se, introducer se, celar se cacciatore sm chassator cacciatorpediniere sm torpedinero chassator cacciavite sm tornavite cacio sm caseo cacofonia sf cacophonia cactus sm cacto, > cactaceas, cactacee cadavere sm cadavere, > cadaverose, cadaveric cadente ag cadente, caduc, decrepite cadenza sf cadentia, rhythmo cadenzare vt cadentiar cadere vi cader cas, collaber collaps, declinar, indietro replicar se, cader giù cader per terra, es. un quadro distaccar se cadetto sm cadetto, ag cadette caduno ag ind/pron cata uno caduco ag caduc, > caducitate, ephemere, fugace, transitori caduta sf cadita, resa rendition caffè sm caffe, > caffetero, caffetera, caffeina, locale café caffelatte sm caffe con lacte cagionare vt causar, provocar cagionevole ag valetudinari, debile cagliare vt cualiar, > cualio cagna sf can feminin cagnara sf fracasso cagnesco sm ~ con hostilitate calabrone sm bombo, vespa crabro, crabron ? calamaio sm tintiera calamaro sm, calamar calamita sf magnete, calamita calamità sf calamitate, > calamitose calare vt decrescer, bassar, descender, diminuer calca sf grege, turba calcagno sm calce, talon calcare vt calcar anche: dare un calcio + tracciare, premere premer, seguire le orme: sequer le vestigios de calce sf calce, calce vive, calce extincte, lacte de calce, petra de calce, sm ~ a al pede de calcestruzzo sm :cemento beton, beton armate calciare vt calcar, colpar con le pede, dare il calcio di inizio: dar le colpo de initio calciatore sm, footballero calcina sf calce preparate calcinaccio sm fragmento de gypso/calce, pl fragmentos de petra/bricca, residuos, calce vive calcio sm gioco football, pedata colpo de pede, chim calcium calco sm calco, modulatura calcolabile ag calculabile, computabile calcolare vt calcular, computar, ponderare estimar, evalutar calcolatore sm calculator, computator anche macch. caldaia sf caldiera caldeggiare vt appoiar, favorir, supportar calderone sm caldieron, olla, prop. T.C., calidaria caldo ag calide, calorose, passionate, sm calor fa caldo il face calor calendario sm calendario calesse sm cabriolet, carrossa calibro sm calibre, > calibrar, calibrator calice sm calice, > caliciforme caligine sf bruma, nebula, nebula fumose, obscuritate calligrafia sf calligraphia, > calligraphiar, calligraphic, calligrapho callo sm callo, > callista, callose, callositate, fare il callo a qc accostumar se a calma sf calma, quiete, tranquillitate calmante sm calmante, sedativo calmare vt calmar, sedar, quiescer quiet, appaciar calmiere sm precio official/obligatori calmo ag calme, quiete, tranquille calo sm diminution calore sm calor, fervore vehementia caloria sf caloria caloroso ag calorose calotta sf copertura, in testa bonetto, casco calpestare vt calcar, dispreciar calunnia sf maledicentia, calumnia, > calumniar, calumniose calvario sm calvario calvizie sf calvitia, > calve calza sf calcea, calcetta calzare vt calcear calzatura sf calceatura calzettone sm spisse calcetta al genu con, revolvita calzino sm calcetta calzolaio sm bottinero, scarpero, > bottineria calzoni sm pantalones, calceones, bracas camaleonte sm chameleonte cambiabile ag cambiabile, mutabile cambiale sf littera de cambio cambiamento sm cambio, mutation cambiare sm cambiar, mutar, alterar, substituer, cambiar de opinion, cambiar de conducta, cambiar de vestimento, cambiar se, cambiar de traino, seta cambiante cambiavalute sm cambiator, cambista cambio sm cambio, littera de cambio, agente de cambio camera sf camera stanza, camera da letto, pol, mecc; larga e pubblica: sala, camera a dormir, camera de lecto, musica de camera, camera de aere, camera obscur, camera photographic camerata sf compagno camerada, dormitorio dormitorio cameratismo sm cameraderia cameriere sm servitor, valletto, maggiordomo camerero camerino sm di teatro loge F camice sm tunica, supertoto blanc camicetta sf blusa camicia sf camisa, camisa de nocte, camisa/ jachetta de fortia, > camisero, camiseria, camisola, subcamisa camiciotto sm camisa sportive, supertoto, per lavoratori blusa caminetto sm focar camino sm camino camion sm camion, , camionista, camion cisterna, camion grue, camionage, camionetta camioncino sm, camionetta cammello sm camelo, > camelero cammeo sm cameo, camelina camminare vt camminar, ambular, promenar se, marchar, ir a pedes camminatore sm, camminator cammino sm cammino, marcha, poner se in marcha camomilla sf camomilla, tisana de camomilla camoscio sm camoce, > camociar scamosciare campagna sf pais, > paisan; campania, > campaniol; agro, > agreste campagnolo ag/sm campaniol, paisan, rural, sf auto, jeep camionetta rural, jeep campale ag battaglia sur terreno, campal campana sf campana campanella sf campanetta, bot campanula campanello sm campana de porta, de scriptorio, de alarma campanile sm campanil campanilismo sm, localismo, spirito de campanil, neg.: chauvinismo campare vi viver, superviver campata sf di ponte: extension, intervallo campato ag in aria sin fundamento campeggiare vi campar campeggio sm campamento campestre ag campestre, vita campestre, guarda campestre, campaniol campidoglio sm capitolio campionario sm collection de monstra/specimenes, monstrario campionato sm campionato campione sm sport campion, comm monstra, specimen campo sm campo, campo magnetic, campo de aviation, campo de concentration, campo de minas, agro camposanto sm cemeterio camuffare vt disguisar, facer un camouflage/ mascarada camuso ag naso simian canaglia sf scelerato, gentaglia:, canalia canale sm canal, conducto, > canalisar, canalisator canapa sf cannabe canapè sm sofa canapo sm corda canarino sm canario cancellare vt cancellar, deler, obliterar cancellata sf, cancellada, balustrada, palissada cancelleria sf amm cancelleria, art. da cartoleria papireria cancelliere sm cancellero cancello sm cancello cancerogeno ag, cancerogene cancrena sf gangrena, > gangrenar, gangrenose cancro sm cancere candela sf anche per auto candela candelabro sm candelabro candeliere sm candeliero candidato sm candidato a candidatura sf candidatura candido ag candide tutti i sensi candito sm saccharo condite candore sm candor, blanchessa, puressa, innocentia cane sm can, vita de can, > canil, canin canestro sm corbe, paniero canfora sf camphora canguro sm kanguru canicola sf canicula, > canicular canile sm canil canino ag canin, dente canin canizie sfp capillos blanc, vetulessa canna sf canna, canna de piscar, canna de sucro, d'organo tubo de organo cannella sf bot cannella, > cannelliero, cannellar cannello sm tubo, per esp. chimici pipetta cannibale sm cannibal, > cannibalismo cannocchiale sm telescopio cannonata sf cannonada, fig cosa formidabile cannone sm cannon, > cannonar cannuccia sf cannella, per bere, anche: palea de biber canoa sf canoa, > canoero, canoar, canoage canone sm ogni senso canone, > canonic, canonisar, + mensura, standard canonico ag canonic horas canonic, derecto canonic, libros canonic, sm canonico canoro ag canor, > canoritate, melodiose, cantante canottaggio sm, canotage, remage canottiera sf masch subcamisa, femm camisola canotto sm, canot, canoa canovaccio sm tela canevas, strofinaccio, siccator, pannello pro dispulverar, teatrale scenario cantante sm/f cantator/cantatrice cantare vt cantar cantautore sm, cantautor canterellare vt, canticular prop. T.C., cantar a bucca clause cantiere sm deposito, area de construction de labor, contructorio cantilena sf cantilena cantina sf cellario canto sm mus canto, av d'~ al/del altere latere cantonata sf equivocation, error cantone sm amm canton, > cantonal, angolo angulo cantuccio sm angulo de un camera, loco remote canuto ag blanc, con capillos blanc canzonare vt derider, ludificar, burlar canzonatorio ag derisori, irrisori, burlesc canzone sf canto, cantetto caos sm chaos caotico ag chaotic capace ag capace, vasto spatiose, ample, habile, experte, apte capacità sf capacitate, mesura de capacitate capacitarsi vr di solito in negativo: io non so capacitarmi che: io non pote persuader me que, io non pote comprender como... capanna sf cabana capannello sm parve gruppo de gente que discute topicos/themas currente capannone sm grande barraca, hangar caparbio ag obstinate, restive caparra sf arrha, garantia capeggiare vt conducer, diriger capello sm capillo, capelli a spazzola: capillos à la can, a testa scoperta: in capillos capelluto ag ~ corio capillute, scalp capezzale sm stricte cossino di malato assider apud un infirmo capezzolo sm papilla, tetta capienza sf capacitate capillare ag capillar, detaliate, que se extende ubique, > capillaritate, smp ~i anat, capillares capigliatura sf capillatura capire vt comprender, intender se, dar a intender, accordar se capitale ag capital, principal, fundamental, crimine capital, pena capital, peccato capital mortale, littera capital maiuscola, citate capital, sm capital in ogni accezione capitalismo sm capitalismo capitanare vt capitanar, commandar capitàno sm mil capitano capitare vi accider, arrivar, occurrer, succeder capitello sm arch capitello capitolare vi mil render se, capitular, > capitulation, fig ceder capitolo sm capitulo ogni senso capitombolo sm cadita, ruina capo sm testa testa, capite, geogr capo, promontorio, chi comanda chef, conductor, capite, leader, comm director, gerente, administrator, al testa de, perder le testa, mal de capite, testa coronate, testa de ponte, testa de littera, ~i smp di vestiario articulo, detalio, di bestiame testa de bestial, di fune ilamento, ~ nove paragrapho capofitto av ~ precipitemente capogiro sm vertigine capolavoro sm obra de maestro capolinea sm terminus capolino sm: ~ reguardar rapidemente/furtivemente capoluogo sm capital regional, sede del governamento regional capomastro sm maestro mason caporale sm mil caporal caposaldo sm puncto de appoio, fundamento, base, mil fortalessa, citadella capostazione sm chef de station capotreno sm chef del traino capoufficio sm chef de officio/bureau capovolgere vt inverter, reverter, volver cappa sf cappa, del camino camino cappella sf cappella, maestro del cappella, a cappella cappellano sm cappellano cappello sm cappello, bonetto cappero sm, capparo cappio sm nodo, corda nodate cappone sm zool capon, > caponiera cappotta sf di auto, capote cappotto sm cappotto, paletot cappuccino sm frate cappuccino, bevanda caffe con lacte cappuccio sm cappucio, di penna tappo, capsula capra sf capra, > caprero, capretto, caprin, capro capriccio sm capricio, > capriciose/instabile, capriciositate caprifoglio sm caprifolio capriola sf salto, exultation, gambada, capriola, exultar per le gaudio capriolo sm, capreolo capsula sf capsula, > capsular, capsulage captare vt interceptar, captar = adescare, sedurre, tentare, ingannare, abbindolare carabina sf carabina, > carabinero caraffa sf carrafa, ampulla caramella sf bonbon, solo di zucchero: caramello, sucro, candite carattere sm character ogni senso caratteristico ag characteristic caratterizzare vt characterisar, distinguer carbone sm carbon, hydrato de carbon, carbon de ligno, minator de carbon fossile carbonizzare vt carbonisar, > carbonisation carburante sm carburante carburatore sm auto carburator carcassa sf di animale cadavere, carcassa, intelaiatura armatura, skeleto, structura, di nave, carcassa de nave carcerato sm prisionero, recluso, carcerato carcerazione sf carceration, incarceration carcere sm carcere, prision, > carcerero, carcerari, incarcerar, discarcerar carciofo sm artichoc cardare vt cardar, > cardata, cardator, cardatura cardellino sm zool, cardello prop. H.P. cardiaco ag cardiac cardinale ag cardinal, numeros cardinal, punctos cardinal, virtutes cardinal, sm rel cardinal, > cardinalato cardine sm cardine, > discardinar, fig fundamento, base cardo sm bot cardo carena sf nat carina, > carinar, carinage carenza sf carentia, > carer, manco, necessitate, insufficentia carestia sf penuria, carentia de nutrimento, fame carezza sf caressa, > caressar carezzare vt caressar carezzevole ag amorevole amabile, tenere, car cariare vt di denti cariar, > carie, cariose, cariate caricare vt ogni senso cargar, onerar caricatura sf caricatura, > caricaturista, caricatural, caricaturar carico sm carga, cargamento, onere, fardo, > fardello carie sf carie carino ag car, attractive, charmante, delectabile, gentil, sympathic, affabile, amabile, benevole, di ragazza belle, di barzelletta facete, facetiose, bon carità sf caritate virtù e elemosina, facer le caritate caritatevole ag caritabile, compassionabile carlona av ~ sin cura carnagione sf carnation carnale ag carnal carne sf carne, in carne e osso, carne de cannon, carne de un fructo polpa, esser in carne carnefice sm carnifice carneficina sf carnage, massacro, di animali macellamento carnevale sm carneval, > carnevalesc carnivoro ag carnivore carnoso ag carnose, > carnositate caro ag car amato + costoso, amate, costose, preciose carogna sf caronia, > caroniose carosello sm carosello carota sf carota, > carotina carovana sf caravana carovita sf augmentation del costo de viver carpentiere sm carpentero, > carpenteria carpire vt prender/sasir con violentia, extorquer, conquirer, fraudar carponi av reptante sur le proprie manos e genus carrabile/carraio ag passo transitabile a carros, transito pro carros carreggiata sf della strada parte vehicular del cammino/strata, banda de rolamento, solco cannellatura, sulco, tracia carrello sm a due ruote carretta, aer carro de atterrage, ferrovia trolley, carro, cine, teatro, foto, dolly, tavolino tabula rolante, portabibitas the, vivandas, di macchina per scrivere carro, da supermercato, carretto carrettiere sm carrettero carriera sf professionale carriera carriola sf carretta de mano carro sm carro, carro funebre, carro triumphal, wagon carrozza sf trainata da cavalli carrossa, cochi, di treno carro carrozzeria sf carrosseria, > carrossero carrozzina sf, cochietto de infante, auto, sidecar, per invalidi sede a rotas carrozzone sm carro, wagon carrucola sf polea carta sf papiro, papiro moneta, papiro autographic, papiro de tornasol, papiro hygienic, papiro siccante, papiro de seta, cartoncino carta, carta postal, jocar a cartas, dar carta blanc a un persona, dar le cartas, carta de visita cartacarbone sf papiro carbon cartaccia sf papiralia, > per ~ corbe a papiro cartamoneta sf papiro moneta cartapecora sf vitellino, pergamena cartapesta sf papiro macerate carteggio sm correspondentia, collection de litteras cartella sf med: clinica dossier carta medical, documento dossier, documento, fin certificato de actiones, obligation, custodia classificator, camisa, di uomo d'affari portafolio, stampato prospecto, foglio dattiloscritto pagina dactylographate/manuscripte, di scolaro sacco de scholar cartello sm indicator stratal, signal, edicto, insignia fin cartel, > cartelista, cartelisar, cartelisation, + trust, pol alliantia cartellone sm pubblicitario placard, > placardar, di spettacoli programma cartiera sf fabrica de papiro, ! cartiera = portafogli cartilagine sf cartilagine, > cartilaginose cartoccio sm pacchetto conic cartoleria sf papireria cartolina sf carta postal cartone sm carton, > cartonero, cartoneria, cartonar, cartonage cartoni animati smp designos/caricaturas animate cartuccia sf cartucha, > cartuchiera, cartucheria casa sf domo, domo de deo, a domo, in domo de, > domicilio, domestic;, casa casacca sf, casaca, jachetta, veste cossack casalinga sf matre/femina de familia de menage, menagera casalingo ag domestic casalinghi smp utensiles domestic, articulos de menage cascare vi cader, collaber cascata sf cascada, cadita de aqua, cataracta cascina sf ferma casco sm casco, caschetto caseificio sm fabrica de caseos, caseificio casella sf cassetta cassa postal, di schedario alveolo de bureau, della carta a quadretti quadrato casellario sm archivio, classificator, cellario casello sm ferr cabina de signales, passage a nivello con casa del signalator caserma sf caserna, > casernero, casernar, casernamento casino sm caccia: domo pro le chassa, circolo ufficiali: club del officieros, di prost.: bordello casinò sm casino caso sm caso, chance, hasardo, in nulle caso, in caso de necessitate, caso de conscientia, in caso que, per caso: per aventura, a caso: passim, al hasardo casolare sm ferma, cabana cassa sf cassa, buxo, feretro, libro de cassa, cassa del tympano cassaforte sf cassa forte, cassa pro salveguardar, coffro cassapanca sf arca, cassabanco casseruola sf casserola cassetta sf cassa, cassetta, per preziosi coffro, delle lettere cassa postal, da fiori cassa de ceramo, per attrezzi cassa de utensiles, della spazzatura receptaculo de immunditias, pronto soccorso equipamento de prime succurso, registrata phonobanda, cassetta cassettina sf pyxide cassetto sm tiratorio cassettiera sf commoda cassettone sm commoda, arch, plafon cassiere sm cassero casta sf casta castagna sf castania, marron, ag castanie castello sm castello, > castellano, in aria creation de phantasia castigare vt castigar, punir, disciplinar castigo sm castigamento/castigation, punition castità sf castitate casto ag caste castoro sm castor castrare vt castrar, emascular, mutilar casuale ag casual, accidental, aleatori casualità sf casualitate casupola sf cabana cataclisma sf cataclysmo, catastrophe catacomba sf catacomba catalogare vt catalogar catalogo sm catalogo catarro sm catarrho, > catarrhal, catarrhose catasta sf pila, cumulo catasto sm catastro, registro del terrenos/fabricatos catastrofe sf catastrophe, > catastrophic catechismo sm catechismo, > catechete, catechetica, catechetic, catechisar, catechista categoria sf categoria categorico ag categoric catena sf catena, > catenar, catenari catenaccio sm pessulo cateratta sf cataracta catinella sm bassino catrame sm catran, > catraneria, catranose, catranar, catranator cattedra sf cathedra anche pulpito cattedrale sf cathedral cattiveria sf impietate, pravitate, perversitate, malitia, despecto, rancor cattività sf captivitate cattivo ag mal, prave, perverse cattolicesimo sm catholicismo cattolico ag catholic cattura sf captura catturare vt captar, capturar, captivar caucciù sm cauchu causa sf ogni senso causa, causa prime, causa final, a causa de causare vt causar, producer, provocar caustico ag caustic, mordace, corrosive cautela sf, cautela, prudentia cautelare vt proteger, defender, prevenir, garantir cauto ag caute, prudente cauzione sf caution, securitate, garantia cava sf cava, petreria cavalcare vt cavalcar, equitar, > cavalcada, equitation cavalcavia sf ponte superior, ponte super un strata cavalcioni ~ av a cavallo, con le gambas pendule cavaliere sm cavallero, cavallero de industria imbroglione, cavallero errante cavalleresco ag, cavalleresc cavalleria sf cavalleria, fig + nobilitate, galanteria, cortesia cavallerizza sf donna cavallera, maneggio schola de equitation cavalletta sf zool locusta cavalletto sm mecc pedestallo, supporto, di pittore, + ind. costr. cavalletto, di macchina fotografica etc. tripede, altro: receptaculo, porta con sostantivo cavallo sm cavallo, equo, a cavallo, ir a cavallo cavare vt fare un buco cavar, dente extraher, ~rsi vr fame, voglia satisfacer cavatappi sm tiracorcos caverna sf caverna, cava, > cavernose cavezza sf capistro cavia sf porco de india, ! cavia = gabbia caviale sm caviar caviglia sf cavilia cavillare vi, cavillar, subtilisar, argutiar, facer sophismos cavillo sm, cavillo, sophisma cavità sf cavitate cavo ag cave, sm cavità cavo, corda cablo cavolfiore sm caule flor cavolo sm caule cazzuola sf trulla ce av ibi, illac, pr nos cece sm, cice, cicese prop. T.C. cecità sf cecitate, cecitate de nocte, nyctalopia cedere vt ceder cess, arrendersi render se, terreno subsider, flecter se sub le peso cedevole ag cedente, poc firme, arrendevole docile, complacente cedimento sm cedimento, lapso de terra, flexion del terreno cedola sf coupon, fin titulo, action cedro sm cedro ceffo sm muso muso, peg facie brute celare vt celar, teger celebrare vt celebrar celebrazione sf celebration celebre ag celebre, famose celebrità sf celebritate celere ag celere, rapide, veloce celerità sf celeritate, rapiditate, velocitate celeste ag divino celeste, celestial, volta celeste, le celeste imperio, di colore blau celeste celibato sm celibato celibe sm celibatario, ag celibe cella sf cella cellula sf cellula cellulite sf, cellulitis cementare vt cementar cemento sm cemento, beton, cemento armate cena sf cena, souper cenare vi cenar, soupar cencio sm vetule pannello, chiffon cenere sf cinere, > cinerari, cineriero, cineriera, cinerar cenno sm signo, signal, gesto gesto, con la testa nutation, con la mano facer signos con le mano, allusione allusion, referentia censimento sm censimento censire vt censer censore sm censor, critico censura sf censura, submitter al censura, critica centenario ag centenari, sm centenario centesimo sm moneta centesimo, centimo, centime centigrado ag centigrade centigrammo sm centigramma centimetro sm centimetro centina sf edil, cinctura centinaio sm centena, a cento, circa cento cento sm cento, per/pro cento centrale ag/sf central centralino sm telefonico central centralizzare vt centralisar, centrar centrare vt centrar centrifugare vt centrifugar, > centrifuge, centrifugation centro sm centro ceppo sm piede dell'albero:, caudice ?, da ardere: bloco, residuo truncate de arbore, di freno: bloco, di prigioniero: ligamine, geneal. origine, branca cera sf cera ceralacca sf, ceralacca prop. H.P., cera de sigillar, lacca ceramica sf arte ceramica, oggetto ceramo, collettivo ceramica, potteria cerbiatto sm, cervino, cervo juvene cerca sf cerca, perquisition, almosna, questa, ~ di in cerca de cercare vt cercar, querer quest, peter, requirer, explorar tastante, tentar sin successo cerchia sf di mura circuito, di amici circulo cerchio sm circulo, circulo polar, circulo vitiose cereale sm/ag cereal cerebrale ag cerebral cerimonia sf ceremonia, maestro de ceremonia, habito de ceremonia, sin ceremonia, > ceremoniero, ceremonial, ceremoniose, inceremoniose cerino sm flammifero ceree cernia sf, acernia prop. H.P. cerniera sf a cardine cardine, cardiniera prop. H.P., lampo serratura fulmine cernita sf selection, cernita, < cerner cero sm cereo, cereo paschal, alte candela de cera cerotto sm emplastro adhesive, banda adhesive certamente av certemente, certo certezza sf certitude certificato ag/sm certificato, certification, > certificar, certificator certo ag certe, verace, secur, av certo cervello sm cerebro cervo sm cervo, cervo volante cesellare vt cisellar, > cisello, cisellar, cisellatura cesoie sfp cisorios cespite sm fonte de renta, cespite prop. H.P. cespuglio sm arbusto cessare vt cessar, abrumper, terminar cesso sm latrina cesta sf corbe, paniero cestinare vt jectar in le corbe a papiro, non publicar, ignorar cestino sm corbe, paniero ceto sm classe/strato social cetriolo sm cucumbre cetra sf cithera che pron relativo que, pron. sogg. di pers. qui cherubino sm cherub, > cherubic chetichella ~ secretemente, furtivemente, silentiosemente, insinuar se cheto ag quiete, silentiose chi pron interrogativo qui chiaccherare vt parlar, conversar, confabular, garrular, commatrar chiaccherata sf belle conversation, confabulation, conversation informal chiacchere sfp confabulation, pettegolezzo, invenzione commatrage, conto, rumor chiacchierio sm confabulation chiaccherone sm parlator excessive, confabulator, pettegola commatre chiamare vt advocar, appellar, vocar, clamar, in questione questionar, in giudizio citar, ~si vr nominar se chiamata sf appello, vocation, leg citation chiappa sf gluteo chiara sf dell'uovo albumine chiarezza sf claritate, nitor chiarire vt clarar, clarificar, explicar chiaro ag clar, nitide, limpide, pur chiarore sm claritate, luce debile, resplendentia, splendor chiaroscuro sm clarobscuro chiaroveggenza sf clarividentia, > clarividente chiasso sm ruito, tumulto chiassoso ag ruitose, tumultuose chiave sf clave, clave anglese, clave de contacto, clave de violino, clave de fa basso, clave a vite a tubo chiavistello sm pessulo chiazza sf macula que se extende/grande chicco sm grano, perla chiedere vt per avere rogar, peter, per sapere demandar, inquirer, querer quest chierico sm clerico chiesa sf ecclesia, > ecclesiasta, ecclesiastic, ecclesiastico, ecclesiologia chiglia sf della nave, kil, carina chilogrammo sm kilogramma chimera sf chimera, > chimeric, chimerisar chimica sf chimia, > chimista, chimic china sf pendenza inclination, di collina costa, scarpa, vista verso il basso declination, vista verso l'alto montata china sf bot cinchona, > cinchonina, cinchonismo chinare vt inclinar, ~si vr flecter se, abassar se, inclinar se chincaglieria sf gen. plurale bricabrac F chinino sm quinina chino ag inclinate chioccia sf gallina covatrice chiocciola sf coclea, limace, a ~ scala a spiral chiodo sm clavo chioma sf di capelli capillatura copiose, longe capillos spisse, di albero foliage, di cavallo criniera chiosco sm kiosque chiostro sm claustro, cenobio chiromanzia sf chiromantia chirurgia sf chirurgia, > chirurgic chissà av qui sape, forsan chitarra sf guitarra, gitarra chiudere vt clauder claus, interrumper, separar, excluder, con serratura o strettamente serrar chiunque pron relativo quicunque chiusa sf esclusa chiuso ag claudite/clause, serrate chiusura sf clausura, serratura, fin ci av hic, ibi, illac, pr nos ciabattino sm bottinero ciabatta sf pantofla cialda sf cuc biscuit cialtrone sm persona negligente, persona con nulle fibra moral ciambella sf cuc, crustula, torta de farina con un foramine in le medio ciancia sf parolas van, commatrage ciao escl incontrandosi salute! bon die! lasciandosi a revider! ciarlatano sm charlatan, > charlataneria, charlatanesc, charlatanismo ciascuno pron cata uno, ag omne, tote cibare vt nutrir, alimentar cibarie sfp viveres cibo sm nutrimento, alimento, victo, victualia, cibo cicala sf cicada cicatrice sf cicatrice cicatrizzare vt cicatrisar cicca sf gomma da masticare gumma a masticar, di sigaretta fin, resto, residuo truncate ciclamino sm cyclamino ciclismo sm cyclismo ciclista sm cyclista ciclo sm cyclo ciclomotore sm bicycletta/cyclo a motor ciclone sm cyclon, > cyclonal ciclostile sm mimeographo, > mimeographar cicogna sf ciconia cicoria sf chicorea, insalata belga endivia cicuta sf cicuta cieco ag cec, > cecitate, cecar cielo sm celo, baldacchinio: celo de lecto, a celo aperte cifra sf cifra ogni senso, > cifrate, cifrar, decifrar ciglio sm delle palpebre cilio, margine fronte, orlo cigno sm cygno cigolare vt crepar, strider cigolio sm stridulation cilecca sf ~ facer fiasco ciliegia sf ceresia, > ceresiero, ceresieto cilindro sm ogni senso cylindro, > cylindrata, cylindric, cylindrage cima sf culmine, summitate, alto, parte superior, puncta naut cablo cimentare vt defiar, stimular, probar, examinar, ~si vr aventurar se, con competer con cimice sf cimice, > cimicaria, cimicose ciminiera sf di fabbrica, di nave camino cimitero sm cemeterio cimosa sf per lavagna eradicator pro tabulas nigre, pannello pro eradicamento cinema sm cine, cinema, cinematographo cinepresa sf camera cinese ag chinese cingere vt cinger cing, cinct, circondare incircular, circumferer, ambir, cinger cinghia sf corregia, cinctura, per sella cingula cinghiale sm, porco singular cingolo sm eruca, tractor a eruca cinguettare vt, gorgear, cantar, critar, emitter critos cinico ag cynic, > cynismo cinquanta num cinquanta cinque num cinque cinquecento num cinquecento cinta sf vallo, muro, barriera, palissada, cinction cintura sf cinctura, cingula ciò pron isto, id ciocca sf, meche F cioccolata sf chocolate, > chocolatero, chocolatiera cioccolatino sm chocolates cioè av i.e. id es ciondolare vt oscillar, balanciar, pender ciondolo sm pendente ciondoloni av pendulemente ciononostante av nonobstante isto, tamen ciotola sf bassino, cuppa, tassa ciottolo sm calculo, petretta cipiglio sm corrugation del fronte, reguardo hostil cipolla sf cibolla cippo sm petra memorial, columna inscripte, cippo ? cipresso sm cypresso cipria sf pulvere circa av circa, approximatemente, prep in re, super, circum circo sm circo circolare vt circular, mover, ag circular circolazione sf circulation circolo sm circulo, circulo polar, circulo vitiose circondare vt circumferer, ambir, cinger, stare intorno circumstar, circumjacer circondario sm districto, vicinitate circonferenza sf circumferentia circonlocuzione sf circumlocution, > circumloquer circonvallazione sf di mura circumvallation, strada strata circular/perimetral circoscrivere vt circumscriber circoscrizione sf circumscription, area definite, territorio circospetto ag circumspecte, caute circospezione sf circumspection, cautela circostante ag circumstante, vicine circostanza sf circumstantia, occasion, stato del cosas circuito sm circuito cisterna sf cisterna, reservoir cisti sf cyste citare vt citar ogni senso citazione sf citation citofono sm telephono del porta, telephono interne citrato sm citrato città sf citate, urbe cittadinanza sf derecto de citatano cittadino sm cive, citatano, del regno: regnicola ciuffo sm cresta, flocco civetta sf uluco, fig coquette civetteria sf coquetteria, > coquettar civico ag civic civile ag civil civilizzare vt civilisar civiltà sf civilisation, di maniere: civilitate clacson sm, klaxon clamore sm clamor, > clamorose, ruito, strepito clandestino ag clandestin, > clandestinitate clarinetto sm clarinetto classe sf ogni senso classe classicismo sm classicismo classico ag classic, sm classico classifica sf classification classificare vt classificar classificazione sf classification clausola sf clausula clava sf fuste clavicembalo sm clavicymbalo clavicola sf clavicula clemente ag misericorde, clemente, > clementia clericale ag clerical, > clericalismo clero sm clero, clericato clessidra sf sabliero clichè sm cliché F cliente sm cliente, > clientela clima sf climate, > climatic, climatisar climatizzazione sf impianto di aria condizionata climatisation clinica sf clinica, ag clinic clistere sm clyster cloaca sf cloaca, > cloacal clorofilla sf chlorophylla cloroformio sm chloroformo club sm club, > clubista coabitare vt conviver, cohabitar, > cohabitation coadiutore sm coadjutor, coadjuvante, assistente, suppletor coagulare vt coagular coalizione sf coalition, > coalisar, coalescer crescere insieme coatto ag obligate cobra sf cobra cocaina sf cocaina, > cocainismo, cocainomano coccarda sf cocarda cocchiere sm cochiero, carossero coccio sm vaso ceramo, frammento fragmentos, restos cocciutaggine sf obstination cocciuto ag obstinate cocco sm coco coccodrillo sm crocodilo coccolare vt imbraciar, caressar, vitiar cocente ag ardente, adurente cocomero sm melon de aqua cocuzzolo sm summitate, extremitate, puncta, culmine, parte superior coda sf cauda, piano de cauda, facer cauda codardia sf coardia, > coarde codazzo sm canalia/turba a sequer, sequito codesto pr ille, celle decl, ag ille, celle codice sm codice codice penal, codice civil, codice commercial, codice militar, codice telegraphic, > codificar coefficente sm coefficente coercizione sf coercition, coaction, constriction coerente ag coherente, ben ligate coerenza sf coherentia coesione sf cohesion, > cohesive coesistere vt coexister coetaneo ag coetanee cofano sm auto copertura del motor, cofretto prop. H.P. cogliere vt fiori, frutta levar, prender, colliger, sorprendere surprender, in fallo attrappar cognac sm cognac cognato sm fratre/soror affin cognizione sf cognoscentia, saper, notion, fil cognition cognome sm nomine de familia coincidenza sf coincidentia coincidere vt coincider coinvolgere vt implicar, involver, requirer colà av ibi, illac colabrodo colapasta s colo, colatorio, filtro colare vt colar/filtrar filtrare, percolar, metallo funder colata sf geol fluxo de lava in eruption, metal fusion colazione sf jentaculo, jentar colei pr illa colera sf cholera colibri sm, colibri colica sf colica colino sm colo colla sf glutine, colla collaborare vt collaborar, concurrer collaboratore sm collaborator collaborazione sf collaboration collana sf collar collant sm, collant collasso sm collapso collaterale ag collateral collaudare vt verificar, examinar, probar collaudo sm verifica, examine, proba colle sm colle collega sm collega collegamento sm connexion, junction collegare vt conjunger, connecter, assemblar, unir, poner in relation, poner se in communication collegio sm collegio, collegio electoral collera sf cholera, ira, rage collerico ag choleric, irascibile, ragiose colletta sf atto collecta, sostanza collection collettività sf collectivitate, communitate collettivo ag collective, sm collectivo organo politic de consulta e deliberation colletto sm collo, colletto collezione sf collection collezionare vt colliger collimare vi coincider, concordar, vader ben a, corresponder collina sf collina, > collinetta, collinose collirio sm med, collyrio collisione sf collision collo sm collo collocamento sm collocation, disposition, placiamento, positura, situation, lavoro empleo, placiamento, bureau de placiamento, a riposo retiro, pensionamento collocare vt collocar, disponer, placiar, poner, situar, emplear colloquio sm colloquio, conversation, confabulation colmare vt plenar, reimpler, cargar, expler, cumular colmo sm plen, complete usque al orlo colombo sm columba, pipion colonia sf colonia, colonia penitentiari, aqua de Colonia coloniale ag colonial colonizzare vt colonisar, > colonisation colonna sf columna, columna vertebral, quinte columna colonnello sm colonnello, locotenente colonnello colono sm colono colorante sm, colorante colorare vt colorar, tinger, tintar colore sm color, color local, sostanza tinta colorito sm carnagione carnation, color, vivacità vivacitate, animation, ag colorate, vivide, di persona incarnatin, rosate coloro pr istes, illes colossale ag colossal, enorme, vaste, immense colosso sm colosso colpa sf culpa, peccato, error colpevole ag culpabile colpire vt colpar, batter, percuter, > percussion, afficer avere un effetto su, > affection, impinger, collisione, > impacto, ferir colpo sm colpo, battimento, percussion, affection, impacto, ferimento, sparo tiro, med attacco, colpo de sol, colpo de vento, colpo de gratia, colpo de stato, colpo de apoplexia, colpo de mar coltellata sf colpo de pugnal/cultello, > dagar, pugnalar coltello sm cultello, da macellaio, da caccia cultro, per carne hachatoria coltivabile ag cultivabile coltivare vt cultivar, coler coltivatore sm cultivator, agricultor, paisano coltivazione sf cultivation colto ag culte, instruite coltre sf copertura de lana, coperilecto, copertura de lecto, funebre drappo mortuari coltura sf cultivation colui colei pron ille/illa coma sf coma, > comatose comandamento sm commandamento comandante sm commandante comandare vt commandar, imponer, controlar, ordinar comando sm commando comare sf commatre combaciare vt coincider, unir se perfectemente, vader ben a, equalar, harmonisar se, corresponder combattente sm combattente, pugnante combattere vt combatter, luctar, pugnar combattimento sm combatto combinare vt combinar, conjunger, consociar, qualcosa machinar, preparar, concordar combinazione sf combination, casualitate combustibile sm combustibile combustione sf combustion, combustion spontanee combutta sf conspiration, conspiratores/gruppetto de gente qui conspira come av como, quomodo, av como, quam, qua nella capacità/funzione di, in qualità di cometa sf cometa, cometa de papiro = aquilone comico ag comic, opera comic, sm comico, comediano comignolo sm camino cominciare vt comenciar, initiar, inciper comitato sm committee, comitato comitiva sf banda, gruppo, compania comizio sm assemblea, reunion de propaganda electoral, meeting, incontro, comitio prop. H.P. commedia sf comedia, > comediano/comedo commediante commemorare vt commemorar, > commemoration, commemorative commendatore sm titolo della Rep. Ital. =, commendatore, commandante in un ordine de cavalleria commensale sm conviva, > convival commentare vt commentar, annotare un testo annotar, spiegare explicar commentatore sm commentator, > commentario commento sm commentario commerciale ag commercial commerciante sm commerciante, mercante, negotiante, venditor, homine de affaires/negotios commerciare vt commerciar, mercar commercio sm commercio, negotios, affaires, mercato, all'ingrosso commercio in grosso, al dettaglio commercio al detalio commesso sm comm commisso, venditor/venditrice, adjuvator de commercio commestibile ag comestibile, edibile, mangiabile, smp comestibiles, alimentos commettere vt committer, perpetrar, facer commiato sm commeato, > commear andare e venire, congedo, partita comminare vt dir menaciar, prevenir, infliger, comminar commiserare vt commiserar, miserar, compatir, haber pietate de commiserazione sf commiseration, compassion commissariato sm commissariato commissario sm commissario, scol membro de un commission de examine commissionario sm commissionero, < commissionar commissione sf committee, commission compito, rimunerazione, comitato; ordinazione: commanda committente sm cliente, commandator commovente ag emovente, toccante, pathetic commozione sf commotion, commotion cerebral commuovere vt mover, emover, impressionar commutare vt commutar in, mutar, cambiar comodino sm tabula de nocte comodità sf commoditate, conforto comodo ag commode, confortabile, conveniente pulito, decente, sm commoditate, convenientia compaesano sm originari del mesme village, compatriota compagine sf structura, equipa compagnia sf compania, tener compania a un persona, "Smith e compania" compagno sm companion, camerada, conviagiator comparabile ag comparabile con/a, conferibile comparare vt comparar, conferer comparativo sm comparativo, ag comparative compare sm compare compatre, companion comparire vt comparer, apparer comparsa sm cine figurante, comparsa compartimento sm compartimento, amm circumscription compassato ag mesurate, deliberate, rigide, inflexibile, satisfacte de se, complacente, pedantesc compassione sf compassion, pietate, misericordia compasso sm compasso compatibile ag compatibile compatimento sm compassion, condescention, pietate compatire vt compatir a compatriota sm compatriota compattezza sf, compactibilitate, soliditate, concordantia compatto ag compacte, solide, firme, unite compendiare vt, compendiar, facer un compendio, > compendiose, resumer, condensar compendio sm compendio, resumé compenetrare vt compenetrar, > compenetration, penetrar compensare vt remunerar, indemnisar, compensar compensazione sf compensation compenso sm remuneration, indemnitate, compensation competente ag qualificate competente, qualificate, capace, adeguato juste, passabile, adequate, convenibile competenza sf competentia, esser del competentia de/a, capacitate competere vi competer gare, appartenere per diritto, rivalisar competitore sm competitor competizione sf competition compiacente ag complacente, obligante, officiose compiacere vt placer a, gratificar, contentar, satisfacer, ~si vr complacer se in, delectar se in compiangere vt haber pietate de, commiserar, doler se de, regretar, symphatisar con, lamentare lamentar, un morto luger, affliger se de compianto ag lamentate compiere vt complir, accomplir, completar, concluder, un lavoro exequer, realisar, età festear compilare vt compilar, rediger compilazione sf compilation, redaction compimento sm completion, complimento, conclusion compitare vt spelling: ortographiar, fare i compiti facer le deberes compitezza sf politessa, bon manieras, cortesia inscrupulose compito sm carga, labor, deber, assignation, i compiti scolastici deberes, officio, ministerio compito ag polite, cortese compleanno sm anniversario, die natal complementare ag complementari complemento sm complemento, complemento directe, complemento indirecte, complemento de loco, complemento de maniera, reserva complessità sf complexitate complessivamente av complexivemente, plenmente, in general complessivo ag comprehensive, total, general, integre complesso ag complexe, complicate, intricate, sm complexo complexo de inferioritate, complexo de superioritate, complexo de Edipo, mus gruppo musical completare vt completar, compler, concluder complicare vt complicar, pejorar complicazione sf complication complice sm complice, > complicitate complimentare sm complimentar, felicitar, congratular, blandir complimento sm complimento, blandimento, verbos honorific complottare vt conspirar, cabalar, intrigar, ordir complotto sm, complot, conspiration, intriga componente sm componente componimento sm essayo, composition, obra, leg saldo, accomodamento, resolution, transaction comporre vt componer, formar, constituer, arrangiar, adjustar comportamento sm comportamento, conducta comportare vt comportar, implicar, ~si vr comportar se, conducer se compositore sm compositor tipografia, anche: cassista composizione sf composition, leg accommodamento, transaction compostezza sf urbanitate, calma, dignitate, moderation composto ag composite interesse composite, parola composite, fractura composite, ordinato in ordine, methodic, sm composito, mixtura compra sf, compra, emption, acquisition comprare vt, comprar, acquirer, > acquiribile, acquesto, acquisition, acquisitor, emer compratore sm, comprator, emptor, mancipe, acquisitor comprendere vt comprender, comprehender, intender, caper, contenere, anche: continer, includer comprensibile ag comprensibile, comprehensibile comprensione sf comprension, comprehension comprensivo ag comprensive, inclusive, che include molto, di vasta capacità a capire; di carattere: compatiente, benevole compressa sf med: garza compressa, pastiglia tabletta, comprimito, pastilla compressione sf compression compresso pp comprimite/compresse comprimere vt comprimer compromesso sm compromisso, arbitration, accordo, convention compromettere vt compromitter, esporre a rischio o pericolo impericular, mitter in periculo, coinvolgere compromitter, implicar comprovare vt probar, provider probas additional de, confirmar, probar in ultra, demonstrar compunto ag compungite/compuncte, > compunger se compunzione sf compunction computare vt computar, contar, calcular, summar computisteria sf contabilitate computo sm computo, calculo comunale ag communal, municipal comune sm commun, house of commons: camera del communes, cittadini ordinari: communes, amm communa, municipio, ag commun, loco commun, senso commun, de commun accordo, in commun, foras del commun comunicare vt communicar impartire, trasmettere; scambiare pensieri, idee, ricevere la comunione, impartir, dar, una malattia: infectar comunicativo ag communicative comunicato ag communicate, sm communicato, communicato de pressa, communication comunicazione sf communication, porta de communication comunione sf communion, communion del sanctos, sancte communion comunismo sm communismo, > sm, ag communista comunità sf communitate comunque av, cong comocunque, de omne modo, in omne caso, totevia, malgrado toto, de qualcunque maniera con prep con insieme con, per mezzo di, essendo caratterizzato da, mezzo, anche: per conato sm effortio, essayo, tentativa, di vomito, conato conca sf bassino, vallea, anat, arch concha concatenare vt concatenar, > concatenation concavo ag concave, > concavitate concedere vt conceder, accordar, impartir, permitter, adjudicar, conferer, donar, ammettere admitter, convenir concentramento sm concentration concentrare vt concentrar, reunir, aggruppar, focalisar, ~si concentrar se concentrazione sf concentration, focalisation concentrico ag concentric concepibile ag concipibile, imaginabile concepimento sm fisiol concipimento, conception anche mentale concepire vt conciper, genitar, formar, generar concernere vt concerner, > concernente concertare vt concertar, organisar, accordar se concerto sm concerto mus + accordo, armonia, de concerto concessionario sm comm concessionario, agente, ag concessionari concessione sm concession, permisso, licentia concetto sm concepto, notion, opinione opinion, > conceptual, conceptualismo, conceptualista concezione sf conception conchiglia sf concha, conchylio, scalia concia sf della pelle tannage, > tannar conciliare vt conciliar, conquistarsi l'affetto di = conciliar se conciliazione sf conciliation, accordo, convention concilio sm concilio concimare vt stercorar, fertilisar concime sm fertilisante, composto, naturale stercore concisione sf concision, brevitate conciso ag concise, breve concistoro sm consistorio, > consistorial concitato ag agitate, excitate, passionate concittadino sm, cocitatano conclave sm conclave, > conclavista concludente ag concludente, conclusive concludere vt concluder, terminar, finir, resolver, mil dipl stipular, comm realisar conclusione sm conclusion, termino, fin conclusivo ag conclusive concordanza sf concordantia, accordo, conformitate concordare vt concordar concordato sm concordato, accordo, convention concorde ag concorde, concordante concordia sf concordia concorrente sm candidato, sollicitator, sport concurrente, competitor, rival rival, emulo, ag concurrente concorrenza sf concurrentia, competition, rivalitate concorrere vt di folla assemblar, converger, contribuire contribuer, concurrer, partecipare participar, contribuer, prender parte in, gareggiare concurrer, competer, emular, aspirare sollicitar concorso sm afflusso concurso, reunion, concomitanza coincidentia, gara concurso, competition, examination competitive concreto ag concrete, realiste concubina sf concubina, > concubinage, concubinato, concubinari condanna sf condemnation, judicio, judicamento, censura condannare vt condemnar, produrre prove: convincer, riprovare: reprobar condannato sm prisionero, criminal, accusato, ag condemnate condensare vt condensar, comprimer, concentrar condensazione sf condensation condimento sm condimento condire vt condir, condimentar condiscendenza sf condescendentia, indulgentia condiscendere vi condescender, obsequer, v. accondiscendere condividere vt divider, posseder in commun, usar in commun, impartir, participar condizionale ag conditional, sm sententia suspendite condizionare vt conditionar essere o mettere in una determinata condizione; l'aria: climatisar condizionatore sm climatisator condizione sf condition, a condizione che: proviste que condoglianze sfp condolentias condominio sm proprietate juncte, condominio prop. H.P. condonare vt remitter, pardonar condono sm remission, cassation condotta sf conducta, comportamento, tubazione tubo, ducto condottiero sm commandante, conductor, chef, leader condotto sm conducto, ducto, tubo, conducto auditori conducente sm di bus guidator, di auto automobilista, chauffeur, di treno machinista condurre vt ducer duct, conducer, menar, guidar, transportar, diriger, ~si comportar se conduttore sm conductor, leader, guida confarsi vr convenir se, adaptar se confederazione sf confederation conferenza sf conferentia, interview, intervista conferenziere sm conferentiante conferimento sm assignation, concession conferire vt conferer consultare, assegnare assignar, donar, vi conferentiar conferma sf confirmation, affirmation confermare vt confirmar confessare vt confessar, admitter confessione sf confession, declaration, admission confessore sm confessor confetto sm confecto, pastilla dulce confezionare vt manufatto confectionar, preparar, pocco imballar, impacchettar confezione sf fattura modello, abito vestimento, imballaggio pacchetto conficcare vt figer fict, con chiodi clavar confidare vt confider, fider se a un persona confidente sm confidente, informator, spion, agente confidenza sf fiducia + cosa detta in ~: confidentia, confidentia in, voto de confidentia voto di fiducia, in confidentia, persona de confidentia, dimestichezza familiaritate, intimitate confidenziale ag confidential configurare vt configurar, representar, illustrar, symbolisar configurazione sf configuration, figura, forma, contorno, profilo confinare vt internar, confinar, restringer, confinar con confine sm confinio, limite, frontiera confino sm internamento, campo de internamento confisca sf confiscation confiscare vt confiscar conflagrazione sf conflagration, grande foco destructive, > conflagrar conflitto sm conflicto, < confliger, guerra, bello confluenza sf confluentia, fig union, accordo confluire vt confluer, unir se, concertar confondere vt confunder, imbroliar, miscer, turbar conformare vt conformar, adaptar, adequar conforme ag conforme a, copia conforme conformista sm conformista confortante ag confortante, reassecurante, tranquillisante confortare vt confortar, reassecurar, tranquillisar confortevole ag confortabile conforto sm conforto, consolation confratello sm confratre confrontare vt confrontar, comparar confronti av ~ di coram, in relation a, reguardo a confronto sm confrontation, comparation confusione sf confusion, disordine, imbrolio, embarasso, turbation confuso ag confuse, enigmatic, pauco clar, disordinate confutare vt confutar, > confutation, refutar, dir impugnar congedare vt congedar invitare ad uscire gentilmente, licentiar, dimitter anche come licenziare da un lavoro, mil demobilisar, licentiar congedo sm congedo, prender congedo, commeato, dimission, licentia, demobilisation congegnare vt inventar, designar, componer, imaginar, fig planar, projectar congegno sm apparato, mechanismo, equipamento, utensile, machina congelare vt congelar, gelar, refrigerar congelatore sm refrigerator, cryogenic congenito ag congenite, hereditari congestionare vt congerer, fig reimpler troppo congestione sf congestion, fig, imbottiliamento congetturare sf conjicer, conjecturar, supponer, presumer congettura sf conjecturar, supposition, presumption congiungere vt conjunger, junger, connecter, reunir, sociar, consociar congiuntivite sf conjunctivitis congiuntivo sm conjunctivo congiunto ag conjungite/conjuncte, connecte/connectite, reunite, sociate congiuntura sf circostanza occasion, circumstantia, opportunitate, econ situation economic, tendentia economic, conjunctura congiunzione sf conjunction, junction congiura sf conspiration, complot, conjura congiurare vt conspirar, complotar, conjurar conglomerato sm conglomerato, agglomerato congratularsi vr congratular se, felicitar se congratulazioni smp felicitationes, congratulationes, > ag congratulatori, littera congratulatori congrega congregazione, sf congregation, fraternitate, > congregar congresso sm congresso congruenza sf congruentia, > congrue, congruitate opportun, adequate, incongrue, congruente, incongruente conguagliare vt saldar, equalisar, balanciar, arrotundar, compensar conguaglio sm saldo, equalisation, balancio, arrotundamento, compensation coniare vt cunear, batter, fig crear, inventar conico ag conic, section conic conifere sfp coniferes coniglio sm conilio coniugare vt ling conjugar anche 'mettere sotto lo stesso giogo', inflecter, sposarsi maritar se, sposar se coniugazione sf conjugation coniuge sm conjuge, sponso, sposo connazionale sm compatriota connessione sf connexion, junctura connettere vt connecter nect, nex, unir, ligar, fig esser consciente, affollar se connivente sm complice, connivente connivenza sf conniventia, < conniver connotati smp characteres personal, description de un persona connubio sm connubio, matrimonio, maritage, union, alliantia cono sm cono conoscente sm cognoscentia conoscenza sf cognoscentia, cognoscentia de, prender cognoscentia de, saper, scientia conoscere vt persone o cose: cognoscer gnosc, gnit, fatti saper conoscitore sm cognoscitor, experto conosciuto ag renominate, cognite, cognoscite conquista sf conquesta conquistare vt conquirer quir, quest, quisit conquistatore sm conquisitor consacrare vt consecrar, sacrar, dedicar consacrazione sf consecration, dedication consanguineo ag consanguinee, > consanguinitate consapevole ag plenmente conscie, conscie de, consciente consapevolezza sf conscientia conscio ag conscie, consciente consecutivo ag consecutive, consequente, successive, resultante consegna sf livration, consignation, mil: punizione arresto in le caserna, mil: ordine ordine, carga consegnare vt livrar, consignar fare un deposito, committer affidare, mil: prohibir le exito conseguente ag consequente, coherente conseguenza sf consequentia, di conseguenza: per consequente conseguimento sm attingimento, complimento, consequimento conseguire vt consequer essere la conseguenza di, adir, attinger, ganiar, complir, obtener consenso sm consenso, > consensual consentire vt consentir, permitter, autorisar, assentir conserva sf cuc conserva conservare vt conservar, preservar, retener, detener, reservar conservatore sm conservator conservatorio sm conservatorio conservazione sf conservation, preservation considerare vt considerar, tener pro, reguardar como, reputar considerazione sf consideration, reputation considerevole ag considerabile, notabile consigliare vt consiliar, admonestar, suader suas, avisar, moner consiglio sm consilio, monition consistente ag consistente che possiede fermezza e coerenza + congruo, armonioso, solide, fundate, valide consistenza sf consistentia, soliditate, valor consistere vi consister de/in consociare vt consociar, associar consolare vt consolar, confortar consolato sm consulato consolazione sf consolation, premio de consolation console sm consule, > ag consular consolidamento sm consolidation consolidare vt consolidar, affirmar, reinfortiar, roborar consonante sm consonante, ag consonante consonanza sf consonantia, correspondentia, accordo consono ag consonante, congrue, conforme consorte sf/m consorte, ag consorte, prince consorte consorzio sm societate, cooperativa agricole, union, liga, association, syndicato, leg cartel, trust constare vi constar essere un fatto stabilito, consister de/in constatare vt constatar, verificar, stabilir, assecurar se constatazione sf constatation consueto ag consuete, habitual consuetudine sf consuetude, habitude, costume consulente sm consultor, experto consulenza sf consultation, aviso, consilio consulta sf consulta consultare vt consultar, conferer consultazione sf consultation, deliberation consulto sm consultation, secunde opinion consultorio sm officio de consultation, consultorio consumare vt consumer sum/sumpt, essere consumato da: consumer se de, compiere, completare, coronare, ~ un matrimonio: consummar, usar, dispender, expender, logorare: exhaurir, deteriorar, abiti: consumer se, sprecare guastar, perder, con fuoco: comburer consumatore sm consumitor, consumptor consumazione sf anche leg. relig.: consummation, consumo consumption, bibita biberage, bibita, spuntino repasto legier, al bar ordine consumismo sm, consumismo consumo sm consumo consuntivo sm balancia, ag consumptive consunto ag consumite/, consumpte, guastate consunzione sf consumption contabile ag contabile, experto contabile, sm contabile contabilità sf contabilitate contadinesco ag paisanesc, rustic contadino sm agricultor, fermero, paisano contagiare vt infectar, ma: contagion, contagiose contagio sm contagion, infection contagioso ag contagiose, infective contagocce sm, contaguttas contaminare vt contaminar, polluer, corrumper, vitiar contaminazione sf contamination, pollution, corruption contante ag contante, ~i smp moneta contante contare vt contar, calcular contatore sm contator contattare vt continger, stabilir contacto con contatto sm contacto, in contacto conte sm conte contea sf contato conteggiare vt calcular, contar, poner in le computo conteggio sm computo, calculation contegno sm comportamento, conducta, attitude contemplare vt contemplar contemplazione sf contemplation contemporaneo ag contemporanee, simultanee, de hodie contendente sm contendente, contenditor contenere vt continer, tener, caper contenitore sm receptaculo, container contentare vt contentar, satisfacer, contentarsi di vr contentar se de contentezza sf contento, felicitate contento ag contente, felice, fortunate contenuto sm contento contesa sf contention, disputa, altercation contessa sf contessa contestabile ag contestabile, impugnabile contestare vt contestar mettere in questione, disputar, protestar, notificar contestatore sm protestator, persona qui protesta, contestator contestazione sf contestation, protesta contesto sm contexto contiguo sm contigue, > contiguitate continentale ag continental continente sm continente continenza sf continentia, > continente contingentamento sm allocation, assignamento, rationamento contingente ag contingente di ricorrenza incerta, sm contingente contingenza sf contingentia continuare vt continuar, sequer, prosequer, vi continuar continuazione sf continuation continuità sf continuitate, solution de continuitate continuo ag continue, incessante, currente continue, febre continue, fraction continue conto sm conto, conto currente, dar conto de, a conto, a conto de, rendersi conto: comprehender contorcersi vr contorquer se, torquer se contornare vt contornar, decorar circa le bordo contorno sm contorno, cuc guarnition contorsione sf contortion contorto ag contorte/torquite contrabbandiere sm contrabandero contrabbando sm contrabando, facer le contrabando, contrabando de guerra, > contrabandar contrabbasso sm contrabasso contraccambiare vt reciprocar, repagar, recompensar contraccolpo sm reculamento, fig repercussion contrada sf districto, region, pais contraddire vt contradicer, disdicer, refutar contradditorio ag contradictori, confligente, sm, contradictorio, disputa, judicio contradictori contraddizione sf contradiction, spirito de contradiction, esser in contradiction con contraffare vt contrafacer, imitar, falsificar contraffazione sf contrafaction, imitation, falsification contrappeso sm contrapeso, > contrapesar contrapporre vt contraponer, opponer contrariamente av al contrario, contrarimente contrariare vt contrariar, contrariarsi vr irritar se, fastidiar se contrarietà sf contrarietate contrario ag contrari, adverse, sm contrario, al contrario contrarre vt contraher, contraher matrimonio, contraher se contrassegnare vt contramarcar, contrasignar contrassegno sm contramarca, contrasigno contrastare vt contrastar, discrepar, adversar, contrariar, obstacular contrasto sm contrasto, opposition, disputa, conflicto contrattacco sm, contraattacco contrattare vt contractar contrattazione sf negotiation, contracto contrattempo sm contratempore, a contratempore nel momento sbagliato contratto sm contracto, negotio contrattuale ag contractual contravvenire vi contravenir a agire contrariamente a, committer un infraction, transgreder contravvenzione sf atto: contravention, transgression, multa: mulcta contrazione sf contraction, dei prezzi: reduction contribuente sm contribuente, contributor contribuire v contribuer a, subvenir a contributo sm contribution contrito ag contrite, penitente, compungite/compuncte contrizione sf contrition, compunction contro prep contra opposto, di faccia controbattere vt replicar, contrariar controbilanciare vt equiponderar controfigura sm duplicato, sosia controfirmare vt contrasignar controllare vt controlar, verificar, inspicer, examinar, disciplinare: reprimer controllo sm controlo, verifica, inspection, examine controllore sm inspector controparte sf parte adversari/opposite controsenso sm contrasenso interpretazione sbagliata controversia sf controversia controverso ag controverse, discutite/discusse, disputate controvoglia av de mal voluntate contumacia sf contumacia resistenza per orgoglio e tenacia all'autorità, sententia in contumacia conturbare vt perturbar, agitar, excitar contusione sf contusion convalescente ag/sm convalescente convalescenza sf convalescentia convalidare vt confirmar, ratificar convegno sm reunion, meeting, incontro, congresso convenevoli smp complimentos conventional, civilitates conveniente ag convenibile, avantagiose convenienza sf convenientia essere adatto + correttezza di comportamento, maritage de convenientia, aptitude, capacitate, opportunitate, commoditate convenire vi reunir se, concurrer, concordare, adattare allo scopo: convenir, consentir, esser commode utile, avantagiose, adaptar, ne convengo: io es de accordo convento sm convento, > conventiculo, conventual convenzionale ag conventional convenzione sf convention, comm cartel convergente ag convergente convergenza sf convergentia convergere vt converger conversare vt conversar, colloquer conversazione sf conversation conversione sf conversion, metanoia convertire vt converter vert. vers se convesso ag convexe, > convexitate convincere vt persuadere: convincer vinc, vict, provare colpevole: convincer convinzione sf conviction, convincimento convitato sm convitato, < convitar convitto sm internato, hostello del universitate convittore sm interno, pensionario convivente sm cohabitante, convivente convivere vt conviver, cohabitar convocare vt convocar, advocar, citar convocazione sf convocation, citation convogliamento sm convio convogliare vt conviar, convoyar, diriger convoglio sm convio, convoyo, convoyo funebre, caravana convulsione sf convulsion, < conveller convulsivo ag convulsive, que se move per succussas, spasmodic convulso ag convulse, attività convulsive, febril, agitate, pianto spasmodic cooperare vi cooperar, a contribuer a cooperativa sf cooperativa cooperazione sf cooperation, collaboration coordinamento sm coordination coordinare vt coordinar coordinata sf coordinata coperchio sm coperculo coperta sf copertura de lana, tapete, della nave, deck, ponte copertina sf di libro rilegato ligatura, di libro non rilegato copertura copertone sm copertura de gumma ? copertura sf copertura copia sf copia, reproduction, transcription, imitation, stesura minuta, redaction copiare vt copiar, reproducer, transcriber, imitar, rediger copiatrice sf copiator copiatura sf transcription copione sm teatro/cine scriptura/scenario copioso ag copiose, abundante, ample coppa sf cuppa, calice auto: olio carter, mozzo di ruota: modiolo coppia sf copula, sposos coprifuoco sm coperifoco coprire vt coperir, teger tect coraggio sm corage, bravura, audacia, hardimento coraggioso ag coragiose, brave, audace, hardite corallo sm corallo, > corallero, corallin, corallina corazza sf cuirasse, > cuirassato, cuirassero corazzata sf cuirassato corda sf corda, fun, linea cordame sm cordage cordiale ag cordial, amabile, liquore cordial cordialità sf cordialitate cordicella sf corregia, corda, cordon cordoglio sm lucto, dolo, dolor, far cordoglio: luger cordone sm cordon, cordon sanitari, cordon umbilical coreografia sf choreographia, > choreographo coriandolo sm bot, coriandro, coriandoli smp confetti coricare vt cubar se, reposar se corista sm chorista cornacchia sf cornice cornamusa sf cornamusa cornea sf cornea cornetta sf mus cornetta, telec receptor cornetto sm panino, panetto, cornetto, croissant, acustico trompetta acustic cornice sf quadro, forma, cornice cornicione sm cornice, corona, modanatura modulatura corno sm corno, portar cornos, corno de chassa, corno anglese, corno del abundantia, da scarpe: calceator coro sm choro, > choral corolla sf corolla corona sf corona coronamento sm coronamento coronare vt coronar corpetto sm gilet, da donna corsage corpo sm corpore, luctar corpore a corpore, in corpore, corpore del nave corporatura sf corporatura, physico corporazione sf corporation, association corporeo ag corporee, corporal, material, physic corpulento ag corpulente, > corpulentia corredare vt equipar, fornir, approvisionar, fornir de, adder corredo sm equipamento, di abiti: trousseau correggere vt corriger, emendar correlazione sf correlation, > correlatar corrente sf currente, currente de aer, currente electric, currente continue, currente alternative, al currente, esser al currente de, tener al currente de correre vi currer cors, currer le mundo, currer periculo de correttezza sf correctessa, convenientia, honestate corretto ag correcte, honeste correttore sm corrector correzione sf correction corridoio sm corridor, aditorio corridore sm cursor corriera sf autobus interurban corriere sm currero corrispettivo ag respective, correspondente, equivalente, sm somma compensation, indemnitate, retribution corrispondente ag correspondente, sm correspondente, agente corrispondenza sf correspondentia, posta, epistolas corrispondere vt pagar, vi a corresponder a corroborante ag/sm corroborante, fortificante corroborare vt corroborar, fortificar corrodere vt corroder se corrompere vt corrumper se, depravar, malversar corrosione sf corrosion corrosivo ag corrosive corrucciarsi vr resentir se, enoiar se, irascer, preoccupar se corrugare vt corrugar, > corrugation corruzione sf corruption corsa sf cursa, carriera corsaro sm corsario corsia sf di auto via, d'ospedale sala, dormitorio, fra due letti passage corsivo ag cursive, sm cursiva corso sm curso, curso de aqua, sequer un curso de, in le curso de, haber curso, viage de longe curso, avenue corte sf corte, corte de appello, facer le corte a, corte de recreation corteccia sf cortice corteggiamento sm, cortesamento corteggiare vt cortesar, galantear corteo sm, defilata, procession, cortege cortese ag cortese, gentil, polite cortesia sf cortesia, gentilessa, politessa cortile sm corte, area cortina sf cortina corto ag curte, breve corvetta sf corvetta corvo sm corvo cosa sf cosa, affaire, re, alicun cosa coscia sf coxa cosciente ag consciente coscienza sf conscientia, prendere coscienza: sensibilisar se pro coscienzioso ag conscientiose, scrupolose, attente/attentive coscritto sm recruta, conscripto cosí av assi, sic, ita cosiddetto ag alias, sinominate cosmesi sf cosmetica cosmetico ag cosmetic, sm cosmetico cosmico ag cosmic cosmo sm cosmo cosmonauta sm, cosmonauta cosmonave sf, cosmonave cosmopolita ag/sm cosmopolita, > cosmopolitismo cospargere vt dispersar, sparger, coperir, liquido asperger, irrorar cospetto ~ di coram, in presentia de cospicuo ag conspicue, importante, considerabile cospirare vi conspirar contra, insidiar, conjurar cospiratore sm conspirator cospirazione sf conspiration costa sf costa, litore costante ag constante, invariabile, assidue costanza sf constantia, fidelitate, perseverantia, resolution costare vt costar, valer costata sf cotelette costato sm pectore, costa costeggiare vt costear costernare vt consternar, affliger, desolar costernazione sf consternation, desolation, affliction costiero ag costal/costari, litoral costituire vt constituer se, fundar, organisar costituzionale ag constitutional costituzione sf constitution costo sm costo, a omne costo, a tote costo, sumpto costola sf costa costoletta sf cotelette costoso ag costose, car, expensive costringere vt constringer, coager, compeller, necessitar, coercer, impeller costrizione sf constriction, coaction, impulsion, compulsion costruire vt construer, struer, componer costrutto sm ling construction, constructo costruzione sf construction costui pron iste, iste homine costume sm costume, vestimento, habitude cotogna sf cydonia cotoletta sf cotelette cotone sm coton, coton hydrophile, filo de coton cotonificio sf fabrica de coton, cotonificio cotta sf cotta, cotta de armas, cotta de malia, infatuation cottimo sm contracto de empleo, salario, à la piece cotto ag/pp cocite/cocte cottura sf coction covare vt covar covata sf covata covile sm cubil covo sm, antro, cava, cubil covone sm fasce, cumulo cozzare vt con le corna dar un colpo de corno a, urtare percuter, collider, confliger cozzo sm impacto, collision, conflicto crampo sm crampo cranio sm cranio crasso ag grande, ~ intestino grande cratere sm crater cravatta sf cravata creanza sf politessa, manieras, education creare vt crear creato sm creation, universo, cosmo creatore sm creator creatura sf creatura creazione sm creation credente sm credente credenza sf fede credentia, opinion, credenziali: littera de credentia, armadio credentia credere vt creder, creder a un cosa, creder in un persona, creder se, opinar, pensar, haber le conviction de credibile ag credibile credito sm credito, establimento de credito, littera de credito, aperir un credito a, vender a credito credo sm credo credulità sf credulitate, < credule crema sf crema, > cremeria, cremose cremare vt cremar, > cremation, crematori, crematorio cremisi sm, carmesino, ag, carmesin crepa sf fissura, division crepaccio sm fissura, crevasse crepacuore sm dolor de corde/angustiose crepare vt finder se, morire: morir crepitare vt crepitar crepitio sm crepitation crepuscolo sm crepusculo, > crepuscular crescere vi crescer, augmentar crescita sf crescita, crescentia, crescimento, augmentation, augmento cresima sf confirmation, > confirmar crespo ag torte/torquite cresta sf cresta creta sf creta, argilla cretino ag stulto, idiota, imbecille, > stultessa, idiotia, imbecillitate cric sm, cric, > levar con le cric cricca sf clique F criminale ag/sm criminal, > criminalitate, criminar crine sf crin criniera sf criniera cripta sf crypta crisalide sf chrysalide crisantemo sm chrysanthemo crisi sf crise crisma sf, chrisma, fig sigillo de approbation cristallizzare vt crystallisar cristallo sm crystallo cristianesimo sm christianismo cristiano sm christiano criterio sm criterio critica sf critica, > criticar, judicar, reprehender crivello sm cribro crocchio sm capannello circulo croce sf cruce, cruce rubie, portar su cruce, facer le signo del cruce, in cruce crocefiggere vt crucifiger fix, > crucifixo, crucifixion, crucifixor crocevia sf crocicchio sm cruciata de vias crociato ag cruciate crogiolo sm crucibulo crollare vt collaber, craccar, ruinar, > collapso, crac, ruina cromatico ag chromatic, scala chromatic cromo sm chromo cronaca sf chronica, fare una cronaca: historiar, > chronista, reporter cronico ag chronic cronologia sf chronologia crosta sf crusta, > crustacee, crustose, incrustar cruccio sm anxietate, inquietude, resentimento dolorose, irritation cruciverba sf enigma de parolas cruciate crudele ag cruel, > cruelitate crudo ag crude, > cruditate crusca sf furfure cruscotto sm auto pannello a instrumentos de controlo cubo sm cubo, > cubatura, cubismo, cubic, cubar cuccagna sf abundantia, plenessa, gaitate, diversion cuccetta sf, couchette cucchiaio sm coclear, > coclearata cuccia sf niche F cucciolo sm juvene animal, canino cuccuma sf caldiera cucina sf cocina, > cocinero, cocinar, culina, culinari cucire con filo suer sut, > suturator, con punti crampar, libri brochar cucitura sf sutura cucù sm cucu cuffia sf bonetto, casco casco, protector cugino sm cosino cui pron int e rel que, dopo prep qui, le quales, int de qui, rel de qui, del quales, cuje culla sf cuna, > cunar culminare vt culminar, > culmine, culmination culto sm culto, servicio divin, liturgia, > rendere culto: coler cult cultura sf cultura, > cultural cumulare vt cumular, > cumulo, cumulation, cumulative cuneo sm cuneo, > cunear, cuneal cuocere vt cocer coct, estufar cuoco sm coco, cocinero cuoio sm corio cuore sm corde, > cordial cupidigia sf cupiditate, > cupide cupido sm cupido cupo ag obscur, lugubre, triste cupola sf cupula, domo cura sf cura, fare con cura: compassar, prendersi cura: occupar se de, respicer, > curar, respicer curato sm curato, parocho curioso ag curiose, rar. singular, > curiositate, curiosar curva curvatura sf curva, curvatura curvare vt curvar, verter, ansar curvo ag curve cuscinetto sm imbottitura cossinetto, tampon, mecc rolamento cuscino sm cossino custode sm custode, guardator custodia sf custodia, guarda, per oggetti etui F custodire vt conservar, custodiar cute sf cute, > cutanee